metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
X Parasite
.]] The X Parasite is a unique parasite witnessed only in Metroid Fusion. Characteristics The X were first encountered on SR388 as Samus Aran aided Biologic's Research team in capturing native life forms; when Samus killed what was thought to be an ordinary Hornoad that attempted to attack the group, an X parasite came out of the carcass. The appearance of an X is simple; a basketball-sized, floating gelatinous life form. X are capable of infecting other organisms and mimicking their prey's DNA and memories. They do this by infecting the organism's nervous system, where they then start reproducing at an exponential rate, killing the host creature afterwards in the process. Once that is accomplished, the X absorb the DNA of their host and are then able to use it to mimic their prey perfectly. Once they inhabit the body of their victim, one of the following three occurances takes place: *The X mutate their host and assume complete control over its body. Uninfected creatures are normally docile within the BSL station, but all turn against Samus once an X inhabits them. X Parasites react adversely to the presence of Metroid cells within Samus, and thus the X make their host attack viciously and relentlessly. *The X immediately digest their host, melting away its skin in a matter of seconds and leaving only its bones as remains. *The X induce a coma in their host and slowly kill their victim. This occured with Samus Aran. Whichever the case may be, the X eventually leave their initial host in order to imitate it or to search for another host; the latter might result in the combination of multiple lifeforms' DNA. The initial host's body is nevertheless consumed. Each X encountered is actually a colony of microscopic cells as the X's first hosts were microscopic. They also have the ability to split into smaller colonies via asexual reproduction. However, there are uncertain or rare times the X will just ignore their prey. For example, Dachoras and Etecoons found in an X-Hostile Area were left uninfected. Strangely enough, Adam suggests that the X believed these creatures were too weak or inferior for their use. One notable example of the X is the SA-X, or an X parasite that mimics Samus. Though the parasites in Samus's body were killed by the Metroid Vaccine, the corrupted components of her Power Suit were removed before the vaccine was administered. The SA-X was formed from those infected parts, and later broke out of its capsule onboard the BSL station with a Power Bomb, releasing all the remaining X inside and invades the entire station. Samus and the X The destruction of the Hornoad copy resulted in the release of an X parasite which promptly attached itself to Samus. The X infested Samus's central nervous system and rendered her unconscious in her starship, which nearly resulted in her death had it not been for the emergency system in Samus's starship that ejected her safely out of the ship before it crashed in an asteroid belt. Shortly after, Samus had to have various important parts of her Power Suit removed, some of them even surgically. The removed pieces of her suit were sent to the B.S.L station, where they would become the monstrous SA-X. After being infected, the X could not be removed from Samus's central nervous system safely: the X were too embedded in her system and removing them could kill her. Due to this obstacle, she was given a very small chance of survival. Then, in a turn of luck, the Galactic Federation found a cell culture from the last infant Metroid, quickly developed a vaccine from it, and injected it into Samus. The X were completely and quickly erased by the infant Metroid's cells, as the Metroids were the only natural predator of the parasites back on SR388. Samus's cellular makeup changed as a result, and now she had a genetic makeup similar to that of a Metroid. Samus then gained the ability to absorb the X into her system, just as a Metroid can. In numerous points of the game, the X attempt to stop Samus in her tracks, such as hunting her down, intentionally destroying or blocking off Data Rooms to prevent her restoration progress, or even one attempt to commit suicide by overheating the B.S.L. causing it to implode with them and Samus. History of the X Prior to the events of any Metroid game, the X Parasites were native to SR388; they were greatly endangering the planet's ecosystem and throwing it out of balance. The Chozo discovered them when they built their colonies on the planet, and, recognizing their destructive potential, created the Metroids in order to keep them at bay. This is first explained in the manual for Metroid Fusion, and later explained further in Volume 4 of the official Metroid Zero Mission Manga. Here, the Chozo refrain from telling the Galactic Federation of the X Parasites' existence, fearing that someone would view the parasite's abilities as a 'splendid technology' and use it for themselves. This fear is later realized in the events of Metroid Fusion. They also were the ones who named the organism and also stated that they could "borrow forms from their companions." In Metroid II: Return of Samus, however, Samus wiped out all of the Metroids on SR388, allowing the X Parasites to make a recovery and return in Metroid Fusion. .]] Possible destruction At the end of this adventure, Samus crashed the Biologic Space Laboratories research station into SR388 before evacuating, destroying both the space station and the planet and presumably wiping out the X. Types of X *Yellow X *Green X *Red X *Cold X *Core-X *Hard Core-X Trivia *Ever since the discovery of the Metroids and Chozo ruins on SR388, it was believed that the life-sucking organisms were responsible for the supposed annihilation of the Chozo inhabitants of the planet. However, with the existence of the X Parasite uncovered, the initial theory has been put in doubt, with the X now being the possible culprit. *Surprisingly the Chozo, who usually have an outmost respect for all living things native to any planet they visit and do their best to not disturb the ecology, are absolutely terrified of the X Parasites and their abilities. This pushed them to create the Metroid species to lower the parasites' numbers. *It is interesting that the X didn't infest the entire Habitation Deck to infect the Dachoras and Etecoons there (however, the reason the X did not infest the room where the docile creatures were located may be due to the fact it was sealed away tightly, preventing the X from reaching them. On the other hand, the X could easily hack open the door). *In one event, the X attempted to overheat the Station, which not only could have killed Samus, but themselves. Unknown why, Adam believes that the parasite felt Samus as major threat to the X and believed termination of sacrifice should be made. *Despite that the X has hacking capabilities (VIA their hosts), it is unknown why they never attempted to open all the hatches and invade the sectors. It is also unknown why they disabled the entire station altogether. *The X-Parasites are similar to the Ing in a few ways. First, both can occupy the bodies of other beings, but the Ing cannot replicate/assume the form of a creature they have possessed and the X can neither directly possess organisms, nor infect machines (or at least, they can't possess non-organic machines, as they were able to infect the B.O.X. Droid as well as Nightmare). Second, they are both the menace of a higher race (the X to the Chozo, and the Ing to the Luminoth). And lastly, both have been associated with and/or copied some of Samus's abilities (the ability guardians for the Ing and the SA-X and Core-X for the X-Parasites). Though one important advantage the Ing no doubt have over the X is their capacity for possessing Metroids, the natural predator of the X. This would seem to hint that the X can only infect natural organic tissue (the Metroids were completely made artificially), while the Ing can possess any sentient, organic and inorganic being from the light dimension. *The X-Parasites often tend to make the creatures that they mimic or infect more fearsome in appearance and often times add abilities and properties that aren't found naturally in their victims such as Ridley-X's oversized figure and Arachnus-X's sonic blasts. These changes are made through DNA manipulation. *The X resemble a species found on Zebes in Super Metroid called Boyon. In beta trailers for Fusion, the X are colored purple and the sprites are reused from the Boyon. *Somehow the Power Bomb attracts them, pulling all X (except Cold) to the detonation area within range. *The X are the first shape shifters ever to appear in the Metroid universe. Later characters and creatures bestowed with this ability are the Mimic in the 2002 manga, Gorea in Metroid Prime Hunters and Gandrayda in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.'' *The alien organisms in the 1982 film, John Carpenter's The Thing, have an identical function to the X parasite. The organisms are able to infect/absorb and mimick their victims and also mutate when threatened (albeit in a more gruesome and detailed manner). *There is a Man in'' Lost'' called the Man in Black where he turned into a Smoke Monster and can manifest himself as other things, and when he manifests them he can copy its appearance and memories in a similar manor to the X Parasite. Gallery Image:Iceparasite.gif|Cold X Image:Redparasite.gif|Red X Image:Greenparasite.gif|Green X Image:Yellowparasite.gif|Yellow X File:Beta_Fusion_10.jpg|The X's sprites were originally reused from the Boyon. File:3DX.png|X Parasites in the American Fusion commercial. Category:Species * Category:SR388 Category:BSL Category:Diseases Category:Recurring Species